1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective equipment for use in, for example, athletics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reversible shin guard having a first outwardly facing color and a second inwardly facing color, whereby the guard may be turned inside out so that the second color faces outwardly.
2. Background of the Invention
Protective athletic equipment is commonly used to protect portions of the body from impact encountered during the normal course of an athletic activity, for example, due to impact with a ball, other players and their equipment, and/or the playing surface. Knee pads, elbow pads, and shin guards/pads are well known in the field and provide flexible padding to be worn over portions of the body that need additional protection.
In sports such as field hockey, lacrosse, and soccer, teams often have differently-colored home and away uniforms, which can each have their own matching set of pads. In addition, the rules of some sports require matching protective equipment such that the need for multiple pad colors is not just preferred, it is mandatory. It would be desirable to have a single set of pads that could be worn with both sets of uniforms, thus reducing equipment costs and allowing for reduced space for storing equipment.